In a New York Minute
by amberxriko
Summary: When aspiring Broadway stars from New York get thrown into Middle-earth and meet the nine walkers they cause chaos among them. They must learn to adapt to the wild forget what they learned in the concrete jungle of NY. MS plot but characters aren't Sues.
1. Late for Class

**A/N: Okay I know this plot line has been done one too many times but there actually really fun to write! Anyway we have tried not to make Nicole and Serena Mary-sue's let us know if we get to that point so we can stop it! Anyways enjoy the story!**

** WARNING: Lots of language (now) and violence (later) so beware!**

** DISCLAIMER: We do not in anyway shape or form own LOTR (unfortunately), Lauren (me!) owns Nicole and Marieke owns Serena. **

My alarm clock's hysterics woke me up in the morning. I groaned and rolled out of my bed. I had to hurry if I was going to make it to my morning classes. I hit my alarm clock and rolled out of bed and climbed into the shower. The cold water woke me up from my trance. I gasped and turned on the warm water. I groaned when I realized my roommate and best friend beat me to the hot water.

We lived in a ghetto apartment in New York City. We were both in acting school here, and both concentrated on Broadway. I shivered when I climbed out of the shower and grabbed my towel. I dried my hair with my blow drier and threw on a pair of skinny jeans, my ugs, and a light pink tank-top with a white long-sleeved shirt. I grabbed my backpack and met Serena in the kitchen. She had made some french-toast. I inhaled the cinnamon aroma and sighed contently. "Good morning." She greeted pouring syrup on her breakfast. I smiled and grabbed a plate.

"Morning. You need to leave some hot water for me in the morning; I had to take a cold shower. In the middle of a New York winter, please spare me that misery." I said.

She chuckled. "You need to get up earlier. I'm surprised you didn't hear the car accident outside our apartment this morning. Taxi drivers are crazy."

"Did anyone die?"

"No, it was more of a fender bender but what woke me up was the drivers cussing each other out."

I smiled. "Did you yell at them?"

"Hell yes I did! I told them to shut there fucking mouths or I would shove my foot so far down their throat they would be shitting purple for a week."

I cocked my head.

"I am wearing purple nail polish."

I laughed. "You are not a force to be reckoned with in the morning."

"Not until I have had my coffee." I smiled. "We need to get going or Ms. Crowley is going to kill us."

"We cannot be late for that class again can we?" I said smiling. The last time we were late for that class we had clean up duty for the last play we put on. Pure torture.

We ran down the street rushing to get to our acting school. Because we were in the extremely ghetto part in New York we had to avoid very scary looking people and certain streets. That's when I heard a gun shot. Serena and I both skidded to a stop. "Nicole, did you just hear that?" Serena said frozen solid.

"Unfortunately, yes, I did." I replied fear was audible in my voice. We heard a car fly around the corner and more gun fire. We sprinted down the street. We jumped over a wooden fence and hid.

As soon as we heard the gun fire cease we peeked over the fence. I sighed in relief and we jumped back over the fence. "Well…we have an excuse for being late." I said.

"Like she'll believe us. Let's go." Serena said and began running down the street. I followed quickly when I suddenly tripped and fell into a manhole. I grabbed Serena's outstretched hand. Unfortunately, I weigh more than her due to a four inch height difference. She fell in right after me. We both screamed as we fell down the hole. We didn't land as quickly as we though we would though, or on concrete. Suddenly the darkness turned blue and we were falling from the sky. We were both screaming at the top of our lungs and I heard Serena swearing. Not the best thing to be doing when we were getting ready to die. I would be begging for forgiveness. In fact, I was.

As soon as we entered the tree tops of the forest my backpack got caught on a branch. I hear my arm snap, but I ignored the searing pain to grab onto Serena with my good arm. Her swearing ceased and she grabbed a tree branch near her. Her layered hair was tangled and I couldn't say I looked any better. I pulled myself up onto the tree branch with my good arm and looked around. We were not in New York anymore.

I stood in an immense forest with enormous trees and little animals were scurrying everywhere. I gasped. "Serena, where are we?" I asked.

"I was about to ask the same question." She replied totally shocked. "Well, first step in figuring out is to get the hell off of this big ass tree."

My arm was protesting any movement and I hissed in pain. When my backpack got caught on the tree branch and I stopped abruptly my arm snapped into pieces. "I don't know if I can."

Her bright blue eyes looked at me questioningly. "Why not?"

"I think I broke my arm."

She nodded her head. "Hand me your backpack."

I did as she said. "Do you think you can climb down with one arm and two legs? It's not too far off the ground."

I nodded my head. "If I fall, it won't kill me I can do it."

She smiled. "Okay." She began to climb down with ease. She stepped onto the forest floor and beckoned me to come. I climbed down a couple of meters and decided to jump. It was extremely difficult to climb down with only one arm. I landed on my feet and Serena smiled at me. "Gymnastics came in use didn't it?"

I smiled back. "Yep, told you it would."

"Okay, now that we have gotten to the bottom of the tree. Let's find some locals." She grabbed her shoulder bag and my backpack and headed straight ahead. I followed quickly.

You need to know something about Serena right now. She isn't very patient. She hates doing anything that requires waiting, such as finding her way out of a forest. So, it was only natural for her to want to get out of the forest as soon as possible. I wanted to too though, my arm was searing with pain.

After about two hours Serena had been hit with five tree branches and we were both tripping over tree roots every five seconds. Not helping my arm. After another hour she stopped and growled in frustration. "What the hell?!" She finally broke our three hour silence. "No forest is THIS big!" She yelled.

The sun began to set and it made her red and blue highlights glow on her raven black hair, her blue eyes flashed with rage. "Who goes there?" We heard a voice call. Who goes there? Really? Who talks like that anymore?

Serena didn't seem to take any notice though. She dropped our bags and sprinted full speed towards the voice. "Stay there! I'll get help!" She called.

I sighed and sat down.

Serena's Point of View

I sprinted off towards the voice and told Nicole to stay there and that I would be back. "Help!" I called. I heard men talking in low voices and called for help again.

Then three men walked into the clearing. One was totally gorgeous, he had long blond hair with beautiful sapphire blue eyes and pale skin. The one to the right of him was hot too. He had brown wavy hair that fell just past his face and blue-grey eyes. The one on the right end had blond wavy hair that fell just past his face and was totally gorgeous too. "Who are you fair maiden?" I ignored their strange clothing and speech.

"My friend broke her arm. Can you help her?" I asked putting on my sweet-angel face.

"How do we know you are not in league with Sauroman?" The super hottie asked.

"Um, I don't know who that is, but, do I really look that threatening?" Yeah I did, but seriously? Lord of the Rings? And I wasn't that scary looking either (the scariest thing is my scene haircut. But it wasn't very hard core). Seriously, I was a slender five foot one girl. "We will assist you. Where is your friend?" Said tall, dark and handsome (hottie number two).

"She's over here." I said beckoning them back to the direction Nicole was.

"It's a trap Aragorn, do not listen to her!" The hot blond with shorter hair than the other blond said.

They needed to cut out their little cos-play, poor Nicole was alone in the woods and if we were some how in Lord of the Rings that would be even worse. "I don't even have a knife!" There was one in my bag, but I didn't have a knife on me at the time. "My friend is alone in the middle of the woods and her arm is broken! Can you please help her?" I pleaded.

"Aragorn" had a staring contest with who I guess was dressed as "Boromir" and "Aragorn" won because they walked towards me. I started to walk back towards where I left Nicole. "Hey!" I called.

"Hey!" She called back. "Where are you?!"

"Hold on! I found these guys they're going to help you!"

When we found Nicole "Aragorn" rushed up to her and looked at her arm. Her blond hair was kept out of her face from a braid that ran across the top of her head as a headband. Her blond ringlets fell just past her chest and her hazel eyes looked a little frightened. Her cheeks were pink from the sun we got today (we might have been in a forest but the sun was really strong). We were both fair skinned considering we lived up north our entire lives. I was surprised I wasn't sun burnt; I was more prone to that sort of thing than her. "Girl," I whirled around to face supper hottie. "what is your name?" He asked.

"Um, Serena. What's your name?" I asked.

"Legolas son of Thranduil." He replied. "Serena is a strange name.."

Oh. My. God. Either these were super geeks or we were in Middle-earth. Considering we fell from the sky, I wanted to say the latter. Of course that could have been some sick prank and we were being fooled by super geeks on the way to a convention. "Really? You're Legolas?" I choked out.

"Yes. I do not jest." He said.

My eyes widened. "No. No, no, no, no!" I stomped my foot.

Everyone was staring at me now. "Is something the matter milady?" Legolas asked.

"Yes there is! We were on our merry way to acting class when we fell down a freaking hole and now we are being harassed by some super geek squad!" I yelled in his face.

Nicole's Point of View

I was only paying attention to the man setting my arm in place. I didn't notice the conversation that was going on between Serena and pretty boy next to another tree. I hissed in pain as he set my arm. "I am sorry milady. How did you break your arm?" He asked.

"I fell a long way." I replied.

"From this tree?"

"Uh, well….if I told you; you wouldn't believe me."

He frowned. "Why wouldn't I believe you?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to answer when we heard Serena go off on a rant. "No. No, no, no, no!" She stomped her foot.

"Is something the matter milady?" Pretty boy asked her.

"Yes there is! We were on our merry way to acting class when we fell down a freaking hole and now we are being harassed by some super geek squad!" She screamed into the poor guys face.

"Uh, what's going on?" I asked.

The really hot guy who was fixing my arm began wrapping it. I didn't expect him to set it, I expected someone to get us out of this forest and take us to a hospital. Not a doctor to come to my rescue. "He claims he's Legolas!" She shrieked.

I gave pretty boy a strange look. "He is though." said the man next to pretty-boy-who-thinks-he's-a-fictional-character.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, well, I am a furry gerbil." I said sarcastically.

"What is a 'gerbil'?" "Legolas" asked.

"Oh my God. Do you people live under a rock?!" Serena yelled. She was not happy. I found it funny that the man fixing my arm was totally ignoring this. Serena went on ranting to pretty boy and his accomplice.

"Are you guys going to a convention or something? Your getup is kind of weird." I asked him.

"No, we are travelers. There are six more in our company. May I ask what two you ladies are doing alone in the woods?"

"We don't know." I said honestly.

"How do you not know?"

"Silence wench!" Hottie and I turned towards "Legolas", Serena, and "Legolas's" accomplice. Pretty boy's friend had a sword at Serena's throat.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"You need to learn to hold your tongue, girl." the blond man said to Serena.

"Boromir, calm down." hottie said.

"Aragorn! Did you not hear her language and see what she has done to me?!" he said. Wait, Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas? Really dorky convention. They were all hard core geeks as far as I was concerned. Why were they playing this skit? They weren't even at the stupid convention yet.

"No, I did not. I do not care what she said either, just put the sword down she has not harmed you." "Aragorn" said in a calmly manner.

"Boromir" opened his mouth to say something but Serena cut him off.

"Seriously dude, take a chill pill." Serena said backing up.

"What?" "Boromir" said.

She rolled her eyes. "Calm down. I have been walking for three hours straight with about twenty pounds on my back. I am not in a pleasant mood."

"Where are you from?" "Legolas" asked me. He figured out I was more cooperative than Serena.

"New York City." I replied. Serena gave me a menacing look for saying that.

"I have never heard of such a place." "Aragorn" said.

"It's one of the most famous cities in the world! How do you not know where it is?!?!" Serena yelled.

"Serena calm down." I said. She looked like she was going to rip my head off. "Well since you don't know where it is," _Which is weird_, I added in my head. "Where are we?"

"You are in Middle-earth, the closest city is Rivendell."

"Okay now I am starting to get mad. Seriously people, drop the act or I will be ten times worse than Serena over there."

"Aragorn" frowned. "We are not acting. We are who we say we are."

I gave him my best mean glare. "Dude, _stop it_." I snapped.

"Why do you not believe us?"

"Because if you are who you say you are then you don't exist! How dumb do you think we are?!" I finally lost my patience.

"We should take them to Gandalf." "Legolas" said.

"DUDE! CUT IT OUT!" Serena yelled.

"Boromir" sighed and hit the back of her head the flat of his sword. Serena fell over unconscious. "What did you do that for?! She wouldn't have hurt you!" I exclaimed. "Boromir" opened his mouth to say something but "Aragorn" cut him off.

"She was too loud, we would have attracted orcs." "Aragorn" said.

I just rolled my eyes and kept my mouth shut to avoid being hit. "Aragorn" helped me up and picked up Serena. I followed them into a small clearing. There was a fire and six people sitting around it. Four of them were extremely short and another man was a little taller than the other four but was still short, the other was an elderly man. "Gandalf, we found these two wandering in the forest alone." "Boromir" said.

"Gandalf" frowned and said "Bind them, they cannot be trusted."

Serena was still unconscious but I am sure if she heard that "Gandalf" would be dead. "I have a broken arm, I can't do much to harm you." I spoke up.

"Very well, bind her then." He motioned to Serena.

"She won't hurt you!" I protested.

"Silence girl, she did earlier." I whirled around to face Boromir. He had a black eye forming. I snickered.

"Look, maybe you shouldn't have freaked her out then. She's very defensive okay?" I snapped.

"You speak in a strange dialect." "Gandalf" stated. "Why were you two wandering in the forest alone?"

"Uh, I don't know…. We didn't mean to come here. We were on our way to class and we fell, and now we are here."

"Gandalf" looked at me like I was crazy. They all did. I probably sounded crazy though, so I didn't blame them (then again they were in medieval costumes claiming they were Lord of the Rings characters. I will admit they had good costumes. Especially the "hobbits".). "Tell me child, how many winters have you seen?"

"I am twenty-six. I am going to be twenty-seven soon though."

"Can you handle a weapon?"

"No, but Serena can."

"Bind her feet too." "Gandalf" said to "Boromir". He seemed more than happy to oblige.

"You know when she wakes up she's going to kill you all. Not literally, but I guarantee you will have a killer headache. She is not quiet when she's unhappy."

"Well then I will personally silence her again." "Boromir" snapped.

"Yeesh, retract the claws there buddy. She won't hurt you if you don't hurt her. Or tie her up."

"I have no claws. And I did not hurt her when we first met."

"It's a figure of speech and you were being a total jerk when you first met. Can't say I blame her for punching you." He snarled and bound her legs. "You are going to be begging for an aspirin when she wakes up."

"What is an 'aspirin'?" "Aragorn" asked.

"It's a pain killer. You seriously need to drop the act. How do you not know what aspirin is?"

"Aragorn" frowned. "We will bind you too if you do not learn to hold your tongue girl." "Gandalf" said.

I glared at him. "How do you plan on doing that when my arm is broken?" I snapped.

He just frowned. "Maybe a little pain will do you good." "Boromir" said.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one with a stick up his ass who happens to be harassing two girls!"

He snarled. I heard a couple of people snicker. "Silence." "Gandalf" commanded. "We need to search your bags to be sure you are not orc spies. Your friend will remain bound until we have learned to trust you two."

I frowned. Serena would not like that, but I would have to deal with it.

Instead of worrying about Serena's reaction when she woke up, I decided to figure out where I was. Okay, we fell out of the freaking sky into the woods. That was not a good sign. I was begging to wonder if this really was Middle-earth or just some very well thought out prank. Hopefully the latter so I could murder whose idea it was and let it be over with. I sighed. "Legolas" came back into the clearing with my backpack and Serena's shoulder bag.

"If you find a pocket knife in there it is purely for stabbing creepy people who try and hurt us. We don't live in the nicest place." I said worried that they would find a weapon in Serena's bag. She was very, very, paranoid about being attacked by a creeper.

All nine of them gave me a weird look. "Aragorn" began pulling things out of my backpack. He pulled out our play script, some books, my drama textbook, my binder, my iPod, and my cell phone. "What are these?" "Aragorn" asked holding up my iPod and cell phone.

"Really? C'mon, it's an iPod and my cell phone." I said. They really needed to stop because I was beginning to consider that I was actually in Middle-earth. _Get it together Nicole; there is no way in hell you are in a book_ I thought quietly to myself. But I knew in my heart I was.

**A/N: Hey!! We had to write one of these things, they are really funny. Me (amberhathaway) and my bestest buddy Marieke (rikoxriko) worked hard on this! So reviews are greatly appreciated! No flames though. **

**Love ya'll!**

**Lauren and Marieke**


	2. Trust

"It must be some sort of witchery!" "Boromir" yelled. He threw my iPod on the ground and proceeded to smash it but I stopped him.

"That was expensive! If you touch it I will _kill_ you!" I snapped.

He took my threat very seriously. He backed up quickly. "Thank you." I said. I grabbed my iPod and cell phone from "Aragorn".

"What….happened….?" I heard Serena groan. She opened her eyes and looked around. She seemed to recover quickly though because she screamed at the top of her lungs: "WHY THE HELL AM I TIED UP?!?!?!?!?!"

"Calm down." I tried to soothe her.

"YOU HIT ME!! OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!!!!" she yelled at "Boromir". She tried desperately to move. She growled in frustration. All nine of them had a terrified expression on their face. I couldn't help it so I started laughing.

"Calm down. The tied you up because you gave Boromir a black eye." I said still laughing.

She rolled her eyes. "I could have done worse." She snarled. "Aragorn" shook his head and put my things back into my backpack and grabbed Serena's shoulder bag. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making sure you are not orc spies." He replied pulling a script out of her bag. He pulled out our drama textbook, a book, and her pocket knife.

Serena's jaw tightened but she didn't say anything. She wanted this stupid act to be over so we could get out of this damn forest. "You are a strange looking woman." "Gandalf" said to Serena.

"How did you grow blue hair?" "Legolas" asked her.

"I got it highlighted. Same with the red hair, no one can grow blue hair." She snapped. Legolas" still looked confused.

"What are your names?" one of the "hobbits" asked.

"Like we would tell you." Serena spat. I wasn't going to say anything if she wasn't, she knew how to deal with creepers. I remained silent.

"We will untie you when we learn to trust you, and knowing your names are apart of trusting you." "Gandalf" said.

"Her name is Serena and her name is Nicole." Aragorn answered for us. Serena glared at Aragorn her best death glare.

She gave me a look, though I don't know why, and stared into the fire. I think I was more accepting of the fact that we were in Middle-earth than she was. I knew it, I just didn't want to admit it.

Aragorn sat down next to me. "Does your arm hurt?" He asked.

I shook my head. It did, but not too much. I could handle it. "It's not that bad. I can tough it out."

Serena was still fuming, so I was sure she was tuning everyone out. No one dared go near her; it was amusing to see the hobbits stay a safe ten feet away from her. "Are you the only one who can make her quiet?" Aragorn asked.

I giggled. "It takes many years of practice to come up with a come-back to silence her. You have to have known her for an extremely long time. So out of you guys, yes I am the only one who can make her shut up. Sorry about that we are just really confused right now."

He nodded his head. The sunset in the west and made the sky turn into a bright pink and orange as the sun cast it's final rays on the earth. "As soon as night falls we will begin to move." Gandalf said.

"How am I supposed to move if my feet are tied?" Serena snapped back into reality. Sort of.

"Some one cut the rope on her feet."

Boromir didn't budge. He looked at Gandalf like he was insane. Legolas swiftly walked over to her and cut the rope. "Thank you." She said.

The hobbits quickly moved about the camp packing food, stamping out the fire and placing supplies on the pony. The sun disappeared behind a hill and everyone started to move deeper into the forest. Aragorn helped Serena and I up and we followed the company.

We were behind the entire company and Aragorn was a safe distance behind us. "Do you really think that we are in Middle-earth?" I heard Serena whisper.

I looked at her and saw her icy blue eyes fill with tears. "Yes, I know it sounds ridiculous, but we fell from the sky. I don't think that anybody can pull that prank off. I also don't think anybody sane would run around in medieval costumes with weapons claiming they were from Lord of the Rings." I whispered back.

I saw a tear slide down her cheek. "They are convincing. Well, how do you think we are going to get back home?"

"No clue."

"Oh joy….I wonder what everyone's going to think happened to us?"

"They probably think we went missing during that little drive by today."

"Yeah, you're right. They probably think we got killed."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I could see our families mourning for our deaths; they wouldn't know where our bodies went of course. They probably thought our bodies were in a sewer somewhere under the city. Serena and I were both silently despairing over the thought of our families when I felt someone's presence next to me. "Are you alright, milady?" Aragorn asked.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Are you joking Nicole? No, she's not. I'm not either." Serena spoke up. She literally had no filter between her brain and her mouth. She needed to wear a warning label saying so.

Aragorn frowned. "What is the matter?" He asked concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"As you wish milady." He replied shrinking to the back again. Once he was out of earshot I started talking to Serena again.

"Please think before you say anything again Serena. I don't think that any of them think very highly of you because of the bad habit."

She nodded her head. "You're probably right."

We walked the rest of the night until dawn broke. "We shall rest here." Gandalf spoke. I fell onto my knees exhausted, Serena made her way over to me and collapsed right next to me. "Sleep…." She said softly closing her eyes leaning her head on my shoulder. "Too…..much…..walking….."

As tired as I was, I don't think I could have fallen asleep. I was too scared, I had accepted we were in Middle-earth, but seeing as we were in a fictional place, with lots of evil things, I was on red alert. "We shall rest here today and tonight." Gandalf said taking a seat next to a tree.

"Sweet…." Serena said nodding off to sleep. The hobbits made themselves comfortable as did everyone else.

"I will take first watch." Aragorn said sitting next to Serena and I. I yawned and opened my backpack with my good arm. "What are you doing milady?"

"I want to listen to my iPod." I said putting in my earbuds.

"How does it work?"

"No clue. I buy music, upload it on here and it plays." He looked even more confused. I smiled. "Here," I said offering an earbud, "Listen to it."

He took it and looked at my ear to see how to put it in. I couldn't help but giggle. Once he put it in I played "Going Away" by Meg & Dia. I had to make sure it was appropriate otherwise I am sure he would think I was a whore.

_Please don't forget me, I'm going away.  
I'm taking a taxi to Kentucky, where they don't even know  
all about me; I just need to feel safe.  
I've got a thousand sweaters, and shoes, and paintings to hide;  
the skeletons in my way, (don't ask where) I'm going__'t forget what I said; don't forget my letter.  
Every night I pray for you.  
I don't got a religion. Isn't that something? I miss those days._

I'm going away, I'm going my way.  
Finally, it's my time, to be lonely enough. Unloved and I can't wait.  
Don

I see that bottle; it's now ten years aged.  
I've got the marbles I could sell for money;  
got a pair of fresh shaved legs.  
Won't you baby come with me?  
I've got a extra space  
in my car, in my heart, in my mind  
Look there's the passenger seat by the boat that you gave  
Don't know where I'm going...

I'm going away, I'm going my way.  
Finally it's my time, to be lonely enough. Unloved and I can't wait.  
Don't forget what I said; don't forget my letter.  
Every night I pray for you,  
I don't got a religion. Isn't that something? I miss those days.

Well he said, slow down; slow down;  
Think it over; we've all got wretched closets.  
A silly girl pride kills more than AIDS  
lately I say come on, I've thought it over,  
I don't wanna die here; I've no desire to get married.

I can't read the others anymore.  
Alone; I must learn to race myself

I'm going away, I'm going my way  
finally it's my time, to be lonely enough. Unloved and I can't wait  
please forget what I said, please forget my letter.  
Every night I pray for you;  
I don't got a religion to think that something will make those days.

I, I'm not going halfway  
I'll find my way  
I, I, Every night I pray for you,  
Don't believe in Heaven or that it could be a happy place  
I, I'm going away

"How does it play music?" He asked looking at it.

"Like I said, I don't have a clue. It's nice to have though." I replied.

"Your music is very different."

"I can only imagine. That is probably the closest thing to your kind of music I have."

"Where is New York? We may be able to escort you back there."

"Uh, well…." Here it came, the moment of truth.

***

"Why did you tell them?!" Serena hissed.

"Child," Gandalf began, "You mean to tell me you are from a different world?"

I opened my mouth to say yes but Serena back handed me (she would have bitch-slapped me if her hands weren't tied). "OW!" I shrieked. I kicked her shin and she fell over. She slipped her foot around my ankle and pulled me down next to her. "Eek!" I squeaked falling over. I maneuvered myself so I wouldn't fall on my broken arm. She tried to punch me but I scrambled behind Aragorn. She chased me around him and finally Gandalf did something.

"Stop this madness!" He yelled at Serena and I. We both flinched. "Now, are you from a different world?"

I nodded my head. "This is all just an old story where we are from." Serena was glaring at me. "Serena they were going to find out anyway!" I exclaimed turning towards her.

"I don't care! Better later!" She yelled back.

I growled in frustration. "I am so sick of you!"

"Me too! Ugh! I swear you are so full of yourself!"

"Look whose talking! Your stupid scene haircut is just away to get attention!"

She lunged at me. Legolas and Boromir grabbed her and she flailed desperately trying to get to me. "At least I don't suck up to our acting teacher!"

"Really!? This past year she has hated me because I have brought you to my acting class! _You_ are the reason I am currently on her hit-list! YOU are the reason I didn't get the lead in 'Funny Girl'!"

She suddenly stopped flailing and Legolas and Boromir let her go. "That's it! I am out of here!" She turned and stormed off the other direction.

"Wait, wait Serena. I didn't mean that!" I called running after her.

"Don't try and bring me back."

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes. Wait, dammit!"

"Ha, you said yes. Now get your skinny ass back over here." She growled and walked back towards the camp. "Sit down." I said and she did. "Good, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

She mumbled something under her breath. "Are you two finished?" Boromir said.

"If we pause for more than three seconds that normally means we are finished. Don't feel bad about your black eye anymore she attacks anyone who makes her mad. As shown. Even if the person she attacks has a broken arm and saved her life." I said.

Serena rolled her eyes. "It was hard trying to attack you with tied hands."

"Just shut up would you?" I snapped.

She growled and turned away from me. "Okay, we're done." I said.

"Child—" Gandalf began.

"Would you stop calling Nicole that?! For the love of all that is holy! She is an ADULT! As am I." Serena snapped.

Gandalf ignored Serena. "Child, how do you think you got here if you are from a different world."

"Well, I don't know. If there are more wizards like you then they may have just made like a portal or something. That sort of thing escapes me, all I know is in New York we don't have orcs, wizards, dwarves, hobbits or elves so…"

Gandalf looked very deep in thought as did everyone else. "I believe you." Aragorn said.

"As do I." Gandalf added. After Gandalf agreed everyone else did.

I was extremely bored within an hour, Serena refused to talk to me and everyone else was avoiding me. So I resorted to listening to my iPod and seeing if my cell phone had service. Of course it didn't. I sighed. "What is troubling you milady?" Aragorn sat next to me.

"First of all you calling me milady, it needs to stop, my name is Nicole." I replied and he laughed. "Second I'm in a different fantasy world, third my best friend is ignoring me and fourth my family probably thinks I'm dead." Then I burst into tears. "AND my arm is broken!"

"It will be okay Nicole. Gandalf is trying to understand how you came here so he can send you back. Your arm will be healed soon you did not break it too bad." He replied. "I cannot help you with Lady Serena though she frightens me."

I stopped crying instantly and began laughing. "That made my day." I said through my laughter.

I saw him smile and he chuckled a bit. "I'm glad I could help Nicole." As soon as I stopped laughing he decided to get to know me a little better. "So what was this New York place like?" He asked.

I smiled. "It's beautiful. Not like here, there isn't hardly any grass and it's all concrete. It's extremely crowded but at night, wow. You have never seen so many lights. It's like you're in a dream world. I go to acting school there for Broadway."

"What's Broadway?"

"It's like a play but with a lot more singing and dancing involved. It's fun. I want to become famous and so does Serena for Broadway, it's extremely difficult, dancing, singing and acting. It's a lot to memorize."

He nodded his head. "I assume you lived with your parents in New York."

"Nope! I lived with Serena, we shared an apartment. It's a really bad one though it has very scary people that live in the complex."

He looked concerned. "Why are they scary?"

"They are druggies, which basically means they are never in their right mind and they own weapons that aren't used for defense like Serena's are."

"Why do you live there?"

"Because it's the only thing we can afford. New York is not a very easy place to live it's expensive, but once Serena and I get famous on Broadway we will move out of that ghetto place." He nodded his head again. "What about you? Where are you—" I was cut off by Gandalf telling us that we needed to move again. Aragorn got up and held out his hand and helped me up. I thanked him and grabbed my backpack.

"Would you like me carry that for you?" Aragorn asked.

"It's fine. It's not that heavy." I said and walked towards Serena. "Talk to me woman." I ordered.

She giggled a little bit and smiled. "Sorry." Was all she said.

I smiled knowing for her to say sorry it was a big deal. "It's okay this isn't exactly the most happy making situation is it?"

"No not really." We were in the back and she looked behind us to make sure no one was there and then said in a low voice "But at least we're surrounded by hotties."

I giggled. "Good point. Too bad they think we're insane."

"Yeah, too bad otherwise I could have had a chance with Prince Legolas."

Now we were both laughing hysterically. The company turned to look at us. We just continued laughing. Aragorn just shook his head, turned and continued walking. Everyone else followed. As soon as we were done laughing we concentrated on catching up with them. It took a while before we spotted the hobbits in the back of the group.

**A/N: Yay! Second chapter! We originally wrote chapter one and two together but that was like thirteen pages long so we decided that was WAY too long for all you people to read in one chapter. Not to mention the FIRST chapter. I've got some shout outs for the lovely people who did review!**

**Stella: Love the name! Anyway thanks, I made Gandalf like that because the quest is a huge deal and their safety is important to him therefore when two strange girls are found wandering in the forest, he ain't gonna trust 'em. And by modern language do you mean more cursing? Because I can tell you there will be a TON more haha, or do you mean figures of speech like the retract the claws thing? Thanks again for your review!!**

**Rikoxriko: I find it pointless to reply to this review because you WROTE this thing anyway. YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!**

**Anyway thanks for reading, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Love ya'll!**

**Lauren and Marieke**

**Press the pretty button……**


	3. In Which it is Cold

Finally we saw a clearing in the forest and the bitterly cold wind seemed to stop. Gandalf went on a long rant about this place which was called Hollin. Not to be confused with Holland to which Serena said "Ooh skiing!" and everyone gave a look that said "She's psycho." Maybe I shouldn't have given her all that aspirin…oh well too late.

We climbed up into some rocks in the area with surrounding holly bushes. "I like that one!! Can we have it and name it Holly?!" Serena asked wide eyed and pointing to one of the many holly bushes.

All nine stared at her. "Uh…not today…dear." I replied unsure.

She mumbled something that sounded like okay mommy, but who knows. The moral here is NEVER give a girl who is in another world aspirin or she'll go crazy.

She ran around the holly bushes singing "I'm on a Boat" with all of the cursing involved. Aragorn finally approached me. "What in the name of the Valar…" he muttered.

"Is she under a spell of some sort?" Legolas asked.

"Well, remember that aspirin thing I told you about? Yeah well if you have too much like she did, craziness is a side effect. It will wear off soon and she'll just sleep for like twelve hours or so."

Legolas frowned. All of the sudden her singing stopped and she curled up under a holly bush and I heard her loud exhaling and then nothing. For once she didn't snore.

"See all better. Don't wake her up though, bad things will happen."

"Is that a side effect as well?" Aragorn asked.

"No that's just Serena. She enjoys sleep. A lot."

A few hours later I was eating some cookies that were a snack I had packed in New York when Pippin who was fighting with Merry against Boromir tripped over the holly bush that Serena was in. Oh sweet Jesus. I heard screaming and Pippin yelled for help as loud as he could. "WHAT THE HELL?! I WAS SLEEPING GOD DAMMIT!!" Serena screamed at the poor hobbit.

"SERENA! CUT IT OUT IT WAS A FREAKING ACCIDENT!" I yelled at her.

Her eyes narrowed into slits. She let go of Pippin and walked over to me. She sighed. "I didn't get twelve hours of sleep."

"How in the world did you sleep under a HOLLY BUSH in the first place?" I asked.

"I was sleeping under a holly bush?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"The last thing I remember was looking through your bag for your iPod."

I shook my head when suddenly Aragorn was screaming at all of us to hide. I pushed Serena under a holly bush next to me and crawled under the one across from it. Aragorn came shooting under the same holly bush I was in, which scared the crap out of me. I began to scream but he put his hand over my mouth quickly. He let go and gave me a glare that said "BE QUIET DAMMIT!" So I did just that.

As soon as we crawled out of our hiding spots Gandalf told us the path we had to take. Over Caradhras. It was snowing up there. Me plus snow equals hypothermia. Serena plus snow equals well…she likes snow. I must have had an absolutely terrified expression on my face looking at the mountain because Aragorn talked to me. "Are you alright Nicole? You seem pale."

Suddenly my knees buckled and I fell onto the rock below me.

_Serena's Point of View_

I heard the familiar sound of Nicole hitting the ground beside me. Ever the dramatic when snow and the cold were involved. Sighing, I turned, ignoring Aragorn's horrified expression and pulling her up onto her feet, balancing her against my side despite her probably foot of height over me. Seeing Aragorn's expression again, I chuckled. "Trust me, it's nothing you said. She's a drama queen. She does this all the time. Just let me get my gloves off and I'll make her wake up." He steadied her as I pulled one of my fingerless gloves off, touching my cold fingers to her neck. Yelping, she jumped a foot in the air as I started to pull my glove back on.

"SERENA! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO DO THAT TO ME!!"

"You had to wake up somehow. "Can't have dead weight as we're going up a mountain."

Seeing her face turning green again, I shrugged and turned to Aragorn. "Make sure she doesn't pass out again." Turning to Nicole again, I put an evil grin on my face. "Or else I'll make my feet touch your face."

She shivered. "Your feet are icicles even when they've been in boots! And now they're in converse! Eek!"

Laughing, I turned. "And remember your hate of feet."

Hearing her grimace and squeak behind me, I knew she would do all in her power to stay awake now. Nothing like a good talking to make sure someone does some good.

We traveled for three days straight to get to the base of a very, very large mountain. Although, the look on Nicole's face was almost worth the long walk here, and what would soon be the climb up.

Yikes. Caradhras was TALL! Even taller than the freaking movies made it! At night the wind howled like wolves against the rocks and freaked Nicole out, and me occasionally. But the greatest thing about Nicole screaming every time that it happened, Aragorn would jump up ready to stab anything that came near us. No matter how many times she did it. It was like watching a broken record.

Due to inclement weather and the fact that we have huddle together stay warm, people don't hate me as much, which is a good sign. Occasionally I would get a laugh out of some of them but mostly Gimli. Good sense of humor the dwarf has. Even though we were on a freezing, snowing like no other mountain, he laughed at my dry humor. It made me feel good. Sort of.

I normally could stand the cold but this was RIDICULOUS! NO MOUNTAIN WAS THIS COLD! I don't know how they could stand it! Especially the hobbits, the poor things. They were covered up to their neck in snow so they had no body heat left. I'm not quite sure how they aren't popsicles.

After two days of freezing, Nicole screaming and Aragorn spazzing, Boromir decided to be smart. He told Gandalf that we were all going to die unless we made a fire. Gandalf finally agreed to a fire and we made one. It was glorious. It was better than ANY bonfire party Nicole and I had been to in Central Park. Nicole practically pushed Legolas off the mountain trying to get warm. I tried telling her cold was a state of mind but after the fourth time she flipped me the bird and I remained silent for the rest of the day.

Nicole curled up after an hour of being practically on top of the fire and went to sleep. She stretched and for the second time today almost pushed Legolas off the mountain. Stupid Boromir made the fire too close to the edge. If Legolas falls I blame Boromir not Nicole.

I shivered but kept close to Nicole and the fire getting all of the warmth I could get. Finally I fell asleep.

The next day we started moving again. Joy. As we trekked up the side of the mountain, Frodo in a display of grace, tripped over air rolled down the mountain side in Aragorn. I was shocked Frodo didn't knock Aragorn over the mountain side. Anyway, Boromir picked up Frodo's ring; he looked at it like a horny teenage boy would look at porn. Maybe that was the wrong analogy to use. He looked at it like….like…..I don't know. It was just creepy.

"It is a strange thing that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing…"

Aragorn got his attention away from the ring. "Give the ring to Frodo." He demanded. Boromir paused, as if he weren't going to give it back. I was only a few steps away from him, so I grabbed his arm. "Do it Boromir."

"As you wish." He said handing the ring to him. Frodo snatched it like a greedy child. "I care not." He added smiling unsurely. He quickly ruffled Frodo's hair and walked back towards the front of the line. I watched as Aragorn hesitantly took his hand off of is sword. Snorting in disgust, I started to walk again.

Don't get me wrong, I got over the whole him hitting me in the head with a sword incident. I just didn't want any fighting in the Fellowship. I mean come on we're in the middle of a war we don't have to kill each other off!

I stayed in the front of line, just behind Boromir, and Nicole was in the back trudging along. Aragorn was helping her along otherwise I am pretty sure she would have fallen off the mountain. She's such a klutz it's scary.

The bitterly cold wind blew against us and all of us fought through the snow and wind. Oh wait, minus Legolas. God damn elf just floated on the top of the snow while the rest of us were miserable just trying to take one step. I hated him.

He glided ahead of Gandalf and when he passed by me I resisted the urge to grab his legs and throw him off the side of the mountain. Stupid elf.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" He called.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf, whom was about an inch from my head, yelled. Had not the snow been so thick I would have jumped six feet into the air in surprise. I think my eardrums were broken. I muttered under my breath, cursing the situation I was in. Stupid mountain, stupid New York shooting me here, and stupid NICOLE.

While I was in the near front, making a path, Nicole, merry little Nicole, was in the back with a well-worn trail and Aragorn practically carrying her up the God damned mountain.

I mean seriously, if God didn't damn this mountain, then who did? This was by far the worst place I had ever been. Not that I'm complaining.

Right.

In my train of thought suddenly I felt the mountain shake and snow was falling all around us. I was trapped in a cell of snow. Can't say that everyday. I quickly began digging my way out. Then my hand broke the surface of my cell. Suddenly a rough hand grabbed it and pulled me out. I stared at Boromir. "Uh, thanks…" I said shocked that HE, the guy who has HATED MY GUTS, since day one, and helped ME out of the snow. He would never live it down. I turned to my side to see a similar situation with Nicole except it was Aragorn pulling her out of the snow.

Then it hit me. We were turning into Mary-sues. DAMMIT.

I quickly pulled my hand out of his grasp and turned to face Gandalf. "Well what are we doing now?" I snapped sick of the stupid mountain.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!" Boromir bellowed behind me.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn said, barley a whisper from where I was.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli, who I just noticed because well…he was covered in snow said.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide..." Gandalf said, he had a far away look in his eyes.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir insisted.

"Frodo?"

"We will go through the mines." Frodo decided.

"So be it." He said almost regretting Frodo's decision.

"YES! WE ARE OFF THIS GOD FORSAKEN MOUNTAIN!" I heard Nicole scream from all the way in the back. She burst into a sprint, well as much as you could sprint in ten feet of snow, down the mountain.

Gandalf just followed.

About a minute later of her "sprinting" through the snow, she totally collapsed. Oh yes all that half trudging through snow must have taken the life out of her. I wanted to punch her. So instead of going to her rescue, like Aragorn, I laughed and walked by her. "Why do you hate me so?" I heard Nicole croak from the ground.

I almost kicked her, but Aragorn was in the way. Stupid ranger! He's always in the wrong place at the wrong time!

Seeing the look in my eyes Boromir raised an eyebrow. "It amazes me how you two are actually friends."

"Yeah, well…she takes my abuse better than others so it works." I replied.

"So it would seem."

Aragorn gave me a "you're crazy" look and picked Nicole up off the snow.

After the day was over Gandalf told us that this was our camp. We all collapsed into the snow. Nicole groaned "How long until we're out of here!"

"Technically we're off the mountain, we're at the base where there is still snow…" I said to her.

I could tell she was going to get up and hit her head against the huge rock next to us.

"Are you alright Nicole?" Aragorn asked sitting next to her.

"Just cold. But I guess all of us are." She replied.

"Are you alright Serena?" He asked me.

I nodded my head. I guess I couldn't blame Nicole for being cold. The clothes she had put on that day were pretty thin and were soaked with snow. The only advantage she had were her uggs. Which at this point would have been nice, converse weren't good with snow.

I left quickly from my spot though and walked over to the hobbits. I needed to be nice to them because I had scared them initially with all my swearing and what not. When I sat down in their little circle they all scooted away from me. I exhaled and apologized. Merry and Pippin were quick to forgive and scooted back in. Frodo did a little and Sam stayed put. Healing takes time I guess.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I asked curious.

"Nicole." Pippin said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Actually her and Strider, really."

Both my eyebrows were up now. "Uh…"

"Pippin…" Merry gave him a look.

"What? I'm just saying that they're good friends! More than that I think…"

Merry smacked his forehead. Frodo looked embarrassed and Sam kept cooking.

"Uh, Sam what are you cooking there?" I asked all too willing to change the subject. He just glared not willing to oblige. Suddenly I wanted to get back on the topic of Nicole and Aragorn. "Okay, well then, why do you think that?" I asked curious.

"Well you see, he's always helping her out, more than he helps us." Pippin answered.

"And she always looks at him funny." Frodo added scooting closer.

Oh no, no, no, no, no. NO. She was SUCH A MARY-SUE! And did I mention she in love with a man who was already going to marry ARWEN! Arwen.

"Whoa, whoa back up. Doesn't he love Arwen? Not Nicole."

"Who's Arwen?" Pippin asked confused.

"Uh, never mind. Where's Legolas?" Maybe they didn't know Arwen. Pippin pointed to his right and I got up and walked towards him. "Hey, you do know who Arwen is right? Say yes." I asked worried.

"I have never heard of this person. Who is it?" He replied.

I blinked, stuttering. "Bu…but you…you should…AH!"

I ran to where Nicole and Aragorn sat, sputtering. "Aragorn how's Arwen? Is she okay? Still whispering like normal?!" I asked hysterically.

"Serena! What are you doing?" Nicole looked at me as if I was insane.

"I know not of the 'Arwen' you speak of. Should I?" Aragorn looked at me, puzzled.

Nicole gasped and turned to me, smiling. Crap, crap, and crap. That was the only thing keeping her from falling for Aragorn. Soon we'll have brown haired, hazel eyed little Aragorns and Nicoles running around. I sank to the ground, a heap of hysteric distraught-ness. "Why me?"

**A/N: Hi ya'll! Just so you know we didn't change Nicole to a brunette, Aragorn is so yeah. And we hope you enjoyed this chapter ****, we had a ton of fun writing it!! Sorry about the very un-creative way of dealing with Arwen, I just didn't want any sideline drama, sorry to those of you who like that, but in my opinion it kind of slows down the story. Anyway we love reviews…oh so very much…so REVIEW! To those of you who did review like good people, I've got shout outs!! **

**Whysosirusblack: He'll lighten up in later chapters, you'll see it happen ****. Anyway I love your story as well and keep writing! **

**Eiluj: I read this review, showed it to my mother and asked why the hell I was in English Pre-Advanced Placement. I've been trying to get out of the class for a loooong time and she won't let me! She claims I'm good at English but I (and many people for that matter, including you apparently) don't agree.**

**Sorry about the arm confusion, but may I add me, nor Marieke have EVER broken an arm. Or any limb for that matter. I had always imagined it more as a numbing experience, I don't know that's just me. Well this one time I actually was playing tug-a-war and some girl's whole arm bone (I feel really stupid saying 'arm bone' but I don't know whether or not it was her radius or ulna so we're going to go with arm bone) came through her skin. Our gym teacher didn't let her see it though, and we just didn't say anything we just looked the other way. She didn't scream or anything she just was like "I can't feel my arm, I think I broke it." That's why I imagined it so. **

**And I banged my head against a keyboard when I saw the Saruman thingy. I truly apologize for that hideous mistake. But, keep in mind we wrote the first chapter at like one A.M. **

**Thank you for the review!! I am rather proud of the title, I came up with it without the creative one (Marieke)! **

**Love ya'll,**

**Lauren**

**That review button looks awfully lonely….**


	4. Happiness in a Very Scary Mine

_Nicole's Point of View_

Serena was having one of her hyper moments again so we had our arms hooked and we were skipping down the path screaming at the top of our lungs Telephone by Lady GaGa. "Would you two be quiet?! Every orc in Middle-earth can hear you!" Boromir yelled at us.

"PULL THE STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS, WOULD YOU BOROMIR PLEASE!?!?" Serena shrieked at him while I continued singing my favorite song. I loved that girl. She joined back singing with me and Boromir shrank to the back of the group.

"What is a telephone?" Pippin asked running up to us.

Serena pulled out her juke that she still kept with her incase we found service, which let's be honest wasn't going to happen. "This is my phone." Serena said waving her phone in Pippin's face.

"What does it do?"

Merry ran over as did Frodo. Sam looked like his friends had betrayed him by talking to Serena. Sam still hated her. Go figure. "It's very small!" Merry commented.

"We can talk to people through it. Anyone in the world as long as we have their number."

"So everyone has their own number has their own number like one, two…" Frodo said perplexed.

"No more like seven one three zero one two five five three one."

They all stared at her with wide eyes making me giggle. "Why so many numbers? Wouldn't it be hard to remember?" Merry asked.

"Yeah but the phone remember them for us."

"Oh…." They all said in unison.

"We should sing another song to annoy Boromir!" I suggested quite loudly.

"I'm on a Boat!" She said excitedly.

"No you've already sang that!"

"I have?" She asked looking confused.

"We should sing Candyman!"

"YES!!!" And so we began to sing.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, Candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
S__weet sugar candy man_

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Ooo yeah..

He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, make my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Sea boo be doo be bop bop  
Hey yeah

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Woo yeah

Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait

Candyman can...  
Candyman Candyman  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candyman, candyman

Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar candyman

He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big oh

_he's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell

All nine were looking at us horrified that those words had come out of our mouths. Boromir by far was the most disturbed. "Why is the cherry in the song popping and what does that have to do with a man?" Pippin asked.

Serena stared at him for a minute. "Everything." She replied and walked ahead leaving everyone very puzzled.

I decided I would explain because asking each other about it. I probably shouldn't have because once I was done everyone was tomato red, except Gandalf I don't think he heard it. I hope he didn't hear it. Boromir was more amazed that I knew this and Legolas and Gimli just looked like they were going to faint. The hobbits were still confused though so I gave up on them. Aragorn, well…he was ahead of the group so he was with Gandalf thank God he didn't hear it. Let me tell you people that was NOT one of my brightest ideas.

Finally we stopped in front of a giant lake which was creepy looking. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen here but since I had come here no memory of the book or movie had come to me. It pretty much sucked.

Gandalf stared at the door, which was somewhat invisible, as it looked just like part of the cliff next to us. "Speak friend and enter. Some sort of password." He started to contemplate what passwords to choose, and I heard Serena mutter, "Maybe he should say 'hocus pocus' or 'expelliamus'." I love that sarcasm. After about ten minutes of Gandalf muttering elvish, dwarfish, Arabic, and other nonsense, Serena got up and shouted "Open Sesame!" at the wall, to which everyone gave her the usual 'what a psycho' look. "Worth a shot," she muttered, sitting down against the cool rocks.

I sat down on a rock as far away from the lake as I could manage. Even Serena who loved the water was avoiding the lake. Normally she would have dived in by now but she was staying near Legolas who still looked mentally scarred. I watched Merry and Pippin throw stones into the lake and I felt my stomach churn. I didn't like this place at all. "Hey Gandalf…" I called over to where he was sitting trying to figure out how to get into the mine.

"Yes child." He replied.

"Can we please get into Moria, like now? I'm not liking it here."

He rolled his eyes. "Be patient child, I am trying."

I sighed, biting my lip impatiently. Boromir, probably the most reluctant to go into the mines, was never straying to far from the wall, watching the water like the most of us. I think everyone was getting the same sinking feeling as I. Suddenly Frodo lifted his head, the brown curls snapping as they turned to the door. "What is the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," Gandalf replied, looking rather skeptic. But Frodo was right and the door – er – hole in the wall – opened for us.

Sam, almost driven to tears, shooed off Bill, his companion of a pony.

We all stepped into Moria, and I could hear the crunching of something under our feet – and they were certainly not leaves on a crisp autumn morning. They were more like ceramic or pottery items, and judging by the fact that this was the home of the dwarves I highly doubted these were hand made clay bowls of wonder and happiness. I looked down, saw the bones I guessed I was stepping on and emptied my small dinner from my stomach.

"Oh wonderful." I heard Serena's voice in the dark in front of me, though she was not as squeamish as I. She was no valley-girl. She was totally prepared for this kind of emotional stress, as she had a pretty good cap on hers. I didn't.

"This is no mine…it is a tomb…" Boromir's voice came from near Serena's.

"OH YOU THINK?!?!" I shrieked in anger and sickness now.

"We do not have time to argue we must leave!" Gandalf called and turned for the exit when suddenly a huge octopus like thing appeared. It grabbed Frodo and lifted him into the air. I screamed very loudly and fell backwards.

Everyone rushed forward except Serena and began hacking at the thing (which I later learned was a watcher) until it let Frodo go. It tore down the entrance to the mine. Now Aragorn and I were standing a little bit off to the side from the group because he had run back to make sure I was okay when the roof fell in where we were. I screamed, scared I was going to get hit in the head by one of the giant falling rocks. Aragorn shielded me with his body and soon the rocks stopped falling.

He let go of me and assessed our current situation, which pretty much sucked. We were separated from the group. "NICOLE! OH MY GOD NICOLE! ARE YOU ALIVE! IF YOU ARE SAY YES IF NOT SAY NO!" I heard Serena scream from the other side of the rock wall.

"I'm fine!" I called back. I almost yelled no just to mess with her but…

"Aragorn! You and Nicole must find a way to exit Moria! There is more than one exit! We shall meet you on the other side!" Gandalf called.

"WHAT?! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE THEM! HEY WHAT THE—" I heard Serena scream and then silence. I wondered if Boromir had knocked her out again.

Aragorn turned to face me. "Are you alright Nicole?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just a little scared. Thanks for protecting me there." I replied.

"Of course. Now we must find our way out, we will run out of food and water quickly if we do not make haste." He helped me up and we began walking into the darkness.

After about an hour I collapsed too tired to go on. "Aragorn, I can't move anymore." I said lying on the cold stone floor.

"Very well, I suppose we will sleep here tonight then." He paused for a moment. "Let me see your arm." He said walking towards me. I held up my broken arm. He sat down next to me and began to unwrap my arm. My arm looked normal and didn't hurt anymore but he examined it carefully. He began to move it around carefully and I was about as happy as anyone in a cave could be because my arm wasn't broken! "It has healed quite nicely." He stated looking pleased with himself.

I squealed in delight and threw my arms around him. "Thank you so much! You're a miracle worker I swear!" I kissed smack on the mouth out of pure joy. Evidently he thought this was more than just a peck on the lips and deepened the kiss. I didn't want to stop either. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his tongue traced the outside of my lips. I broke the kiss gasping for air and he held me close to him. That kiss was like no other. That man could _kiss_. I was practically hyperventilating I was so short of breath. I could feel my heart pounding against my rib-cage as I rested my head on his chest. "Wow." was all I said.

"I'm sorry…" he began.

"Whoa there, why are you sorry?"

"That was inappropriate."

"No it wasn't. I don't know about you but I enjoyed that."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I did as well."

"Okay. Nothing is wrong then." I stated ending the conversation.

He sighed. "You need to sleep; you have had a long day."

"You're right. Good night Aragorn." I said closing my eyes as I fell into a deep peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.

_Serena's Point of View_

My vision focused as I opened my eyes and I was staring at the back of Boromir's head. How did I know? His hair is the color of autumn leaves right before they fall off of the trees, like in Central Park. The color is very pleasing to the eye; very calming – wait. I don't hear Nicole.

Wincing in pain as I tried to push my head up, causing Boromir to turn his head around. "Ah, you're awake."

"Where's Nicole?"

Everyone in front of us stopped, and Boromir turned his head away from me. I started to hyperventilate.

"Wh-where…is…ARAGORN?!" I tried to move, but the pain in my head and the strong arms holding me stopped me otherwise.

"You have a wound on your head."

I narrowed my eyes. "Did you hit me again?"

He laughed, but my eyes narrowed farther. "No, I didn't. A rock fell and hit you."

I looked over his shoulder and glanced around at the company, all of their faces, luckily for Boromir, not contradicting his statement. Good for him. My eyes started to feel heavy again, so, in stead of wasting my energy on questions that they probably would avoid answering, I decided I would catch up on sleep. I just hoped that Nicole wouldn't do anything idiotic.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took awhile to update, we had this written I was in Utah where my mother forbade me to bring my laptop (Lauren [me] is the one responsible for posting the chapters)…oh well! It's posted now and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Well we have no review replies because no one **cries** reviewed!! Oh well, I do want some reviews for the next chapter to reply to because those are always fun to reply to! Anyway hope you guys had a very merry Christmas! **

**Love and Peace!**

**Lauren and Marieke**


	5. Of Wells and Balrogs

**DISCLAMER: Marieke and I do not own Lord of the Rings an any way. Don't sue us please because we are broke, you may get a nickel if you're lucky. We only own Serena and Nicole.**

The murky darkness in front of me was not what I was used to seeing when I woke up. I was used to seeing a shirtless Jared Leto, or the once together Panic At The Disco! But no, I saw a rock in front of me, and my aching back and hips told me I had slept on rocks as well.

What a life I have.

I stirred, my bones screaming at me to stop moving, but the strange silence that confirmed Nicole's absence just made me restless. I was used to her being around, talking to the hobbits and Aragorn, or singing songs that got on everyone's nerves (_I've got a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves!_). I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, its roughness was evident through my shirt.

"You've awoken." It was Boromir's voice, one I had gotten quite used to, so I turned to him, attempting a smile.

"Yeah, nothing better than a bed of rocks, huh?" Though I tried to be cheery, he noticed my well-hidden distress.

"My lady, there is something bothering you."

"Yeah, How about the fact that you won't call me by my given name?"

But he didn't smile; his face was grim. The green-grey mists of his eyes gazed at me, never breaking. I had the sudden urge to melt into his arms, crying my eyes out like I used to do when I was a little girl with my father, but that wasn't me anymore. Even Nicole hadn't seen me cry, so no way was Boromir going to make me crack by just a gaze. Nicole and I were complete opposites; she cried at tissue commercials, but never the less, she was still a tough cookie. But one of those cookies that just crumbles in your hands if too much happens to it. Which is why I was in a state of 'beside myself'. She was in a mine in Middle Earth with a ranger whom she just happened to be infatuated with.

"Serena, tell me what is on your mind."

Sighing, I crossed my legs, but not without a wince, which he noticed. He apologized, but I waved it off. Better than no sleep at all.

"Well, I'm worried about Nicole. She's in an orc infested mine with the possibility of falling into a deep, dark, endless cavern. The fact that she trips over air is deeply worrying me."

Boromir seemed to want to say something, but paused. He scratched his beard, something he did often when he was gathering his thoughts. "She is with Aragorn, is she not?"

"I'm afraid that's another cause of alarm. She can't pay attention with him around. Again with the tripping into a chasm thing."

He smiled at me, a smug look in his eyes. "She and Aragorn are very close, are they not? And you do not approve."

My mouth fell open in astonishment. "I…I have no power over her-"

"But you treat her like you can control her. You have a strong grip on her."

I bit my lip and looked away. "It's just that I don't want to loose her. Nicole was the only person who ever treated me like a person. People usually don't stick around to try and get through my protective shell. I just don't trust very easily."

"Do I not have your trust?" Turning, I saw his misty eyes filled with confusion.

"Of course, it's just that Nicole was my first friend, and she understands me like no other person can. I mean, we're from two different worlds. There are some things you will never understand about me. There are things I won't ever get used to here. It's just the way it is."

He hesitated, but then reached out and stroked my cheek. "We will find Nicole and Aragorn, and they will be unharmed. Do not fret." He got up and walked to Legolas, talking in a hushed voice, leaving me on the ground, confused and bewildered.

I shook my head. _Men. _I glanced around the room we were in; I was under a ledge in the rock that Gandalf and Frodo were sitting upon. The other hobbits and Gimli were sitting across the small room, and there were three doors. Obviously, Gandalf was contemplating which to take. Sighing, I walked over to the hobbits, welcomed into their circle. Looks like all the bad reputation finally wore off.

They told me of what had happened while I had slept. It had been a long day for them, and there was still no sign of Aragorn and Nicole, as I supposed. I was worried I wouldn't see her again.

"It's that way." Glancing up, I saw Gandalf slowly standing from his perch and pointing to one of the archways.

"You've remembered," Merry said, stamping out the fire while he stood from the circle.

"No, but the air does not smell so foul there. When in doubt, Meriadoc, follow your nose." I sighed and followed the Fellowship minus Aragorn and Nicole into the cavern.

_Nicole's Point of View_

"How the HELL is this cave so LONG!" I screamed. Damn PMS.

"Calm down Nicole. We are almost there." Out of no where a dead dwarf body fell down in front of us. I screamed and jumped.

I heard voices above me. "Fool of a Took! Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf scolded Pippin.

Aragorn and I stared up for awhile before I reacted to the voice.

"GANDALF!! PIPPIN!! DOWN HERE!!" I screamed.

"NICOLE! HOLY SHIT!! WHERE ARE YOU!!" Serena screamed from the top of the well.

"AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STUPID WELL!" I felt a hand over my mouth.

"We will attract orcs." Aragorn whispered in my ear.

"GUYS!! WE FOUND THEM! WE FOUND THEM!! OH SHIT ORCS!!" I heard Serena scream again.

"We have to help them!" I said throwing Aragorn's hand off me. Never thought I'd do that.

"How do you propose we get up there? And I will not put you in danger!"

I glanced around. "Look an oddly convenient ladder!"

Aragorn seemed astounded, but I couldn't care less. I jumped on it and climbed as quickly as I could up it Aragorn following closely behind.

As soon as I poked my head out of the well I saw Serena race over to me but I also saw a giant fist flying at my head. "EEK!" I quickly ducked hoping Serena would do the same.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked concerned.

"A giant tried to punch me in the head!" I called back.

"A what?"

"A cave troll, come on you idiots get out of the hole!" Serena said lifting me out of the well, Aragorn following. Immediately Aragorn jumped into battle while Serena randomly held a sword in front of me.

"Do you know how to work that thing?" I asked concerned that Serena of all people was set loose with a weapon.

She looked at me skeptically and pulled me into a corner. "Do you even know me?! We were never in any shows that required sword use! Why would I know how to use it?!"

I rolled my eyes. Oh great, I was stuck in a corner with a crazy girl who couldn't swing a sword to save her life. Literally.

As soon as the orcs were finally all dead, Frodo was nearly a hobbit kabob, and Legolas killed the cave troll we were sprinting for our lives down the hallway. We entered a gigantic room full of columns. I heard Serena say "Oh it's the hall of many columns."

Out of no where, literally no where, orcs of all kinds of ugly had surrounded us. I had the sudden urge to scream. Then out of no where, yet again, they all left.

What the hell is that? 'Let's just surround them for two seconds and leave!' Yeah that makes a TON of sense. Stupid orcs.

Then I felt the earth shake. Shit. Maybe they were smart.

I was the first one to sprint away from the hallway that was glowing red. I think that may have been one of the smarter things I have done since arriving in Middle-earth. Serena quickly passed me and I slowed down a little bit so I could talk to Aragorn. "Where are we going?!" I asked terrified.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" He exclaimed.

We ran into the cavern, ran down stairs and I saw a small bridge looming in the distance, and of course it didn't have any railing what-so-ever. Damn suspense.

I waited a second before sprinting towards the bridge. I saw orcs on some cliff edges shoot arrows at us but they did not hit us because we were running so fast. Finally we came to a flight of stairs that led down to the bridge. I began to walk quickly down the flight of stairs ignoring everything around me.

I was in front and I still didn't know why. Wasn't Legolas supposed to be faster than me? What is this? I need to give up now and just rename Serena and myself. I can be Mary and she can be Sue.

Finally we came to a crack in the stair case. I stopped abruptly. Legolas made his way in front and jumped across. He held out his arms motioning for us to jump. I leapt to the ledge, almost missing it, but Legolas caught me. At least he was good for something besides looking at.

After everyone but Aragorn and Frodo had jumped, the ledge they were on broke and they had to shift their weight to make what was left of the stairs fall onto our portion of the staircase.

After that we ran like there was no tomorrow across the bridge. I was a lot less careful than I had originally intended going across. I didn't realize that there was an exit until I was across the bridge. I whirled around quickly to see Gandalf leading up the back of the group with a huge fire-lava-monster thing following him with a lava whip. "Uh…what the hell is that?" I asked as Gandalf turned around to face the giant.

"A Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas answered, he seemed to be in awe as well.

I can honestly say, after living in New York, one of the strangest, most dangerous places to live on planet Earth, that a Balrog is the absolutely most terrifying thing I have ever seen. Even Serena, of all people looked scared. And Gandalf was having a face off with the thing. "You shall not cannot pass, I am servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back the Shadow! You cannot pass." He ordered the beast. It took a step forwards. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!" He yelled with authority at the Balrog slamming his staff down onto the bridge. Then suddenly the bridge broke into pieces.

The Balrog fell into the enormous lava pit below it and just as Gandalf was walking back its whip found its way around his ankle. My eyes widened considerably as Gandalf was pulled onto the ledge forcing him to hang on for dear life. He attempted to pull him self up back onto the ledge. "Fly you fools!" He commanded and then fell into the firey chasm.

We all stood for a moment in deep shock. "What…just…happened?" I asked catatonic at this point.

"Did he just—" Serena avoided the word die. She was just as scared as I was.

Frodo cried out in agony for the lost of one of his best friends. Boromir took Frodo up the stairs and to the exit of the cursed mines calling Aragorn to follow. Serena and I were still staring at the spot Gandalf was hanging on to before he died. Aragorn tugged on both of our arms getting us to run outside of the cave.

I saw so much loss outside it was worse than staring at the destroyed bridge. All four hobbits were crying worse than I did when I didn't get the lead in 'Funny Girl'. Gimli looked absolutely pain stricken, like someone had hit him hard. Legolas was, for once in his life, dirty, and was looking at the hobbits with pity, though he was greatly saddened by Gandalf's loss. I turned to Serena. She was crying. Out of all the years I have known that girl this was the first time I had seen her cry. Then I burst into tears. She ran up to me and threw her arms around me crying as well. "N-Ni-Nicole! D-did we j-just make th-that happen?" She asked shaking in my arms.

I wailed in despair realizing we could change the entire plotline without noticing because we didn't remember anything. "I-I d-don't know!"

We snapped out of our first cry-on-each-others-shoulder moment when Aragorn told Legolas to get the hobbits up.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir called.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must get to Lothlórien." Aragorn replied.

As soon as all of us got to our feet I was still bawling my eyes out. But we continued our journey.

**Hi guys! I decided to post chapter five fast seeing as school starts on Monday for me…Stupid Marieke **gets slapped by Marieke** I mean, wonderful, amazing, Marieke, gets until Wednesday! NOT FAIR! Anyway hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter! Shout out time for our AMAZING reviewers.**

**Fayowin: I have already answered this on a review for your story (which is amazing by the way!). But I honestly I hate Arwen; I even hated her before I fell in love with Aragorn. They WILL meet Faramir! Marieke and I love him too much to not meet him ****. He and Eowyn are so cute together!**

**Isah Underhill: I know the plot is a Mary-Sue but I hope my characters aren't! Well I just put them through the Mary-Sue litmus test actually, they scored a grand total of 5! I'm so proud of them! Thanks so much for the review!**

**Pues…adios mis amigos! Tengo que comer almuerzo porque yo tengo mucho hambre! For those of you who don't speak Spanish here is a translation: Well…goodbye my friends! I have to eat lunch because I am very hungry!**

**Love and Peace!**

**Lauren**


	6. Don't Rain on my Parade

_Nicole's Point of View_

As we made our way through Lothlórien we were all silent. All of us were silently mourning for the loss of Gandalf. He may have not been the nicest guy to me and Serena but he helped us the whole way and understood that we were in a bit of a predicament when we fell into this world.

I tried to keep up with Aragorn who was leading the front of the pack but failed miserably. So instead hung in the back with the poor hobbits who were still crying over Gandalf's death.

I had to cheer them up once we got to Lórien.

I sighed wishing I could remember what happened during this stupid thing. I kept thinking that Gandalf's death was our fault and I was felt guilt wash over me every time I looked at one of the hobbits.

Since we had slowed down to a walk I attempted to catch up to Aragorn but Gimli started talking about a witch. I was scared to death at the mention of a witch so I listened intently. "Don't worry I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli said after he finished his story.

As soon as he finished his statement we found ourselves faced with many arrows. "Um…hey!" I said unsure of myself.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." A blond elf who may have been hotter than Legolas said.

Aragorn began to speak to the sexy elf in Sindarin so I just ignored them and turned my attention to Serena and her newly found slave, Boromir.

Serena was half awake so Boromir was basically holding her. This was extremely weird considering the two's history. I mean, he hit her with a SWORD. On the head for that matter. I quickly turned away so she didn't see my smirk and kill me later.

I wish that my love life was going that well, seriously. Aragorn and I had barely said two words to each other since he had kissed me. I couldn't figure out why. I almost punched him whenever I yelled at him to wait up while we were running here and he totally ignored me like I was dirt.

Once the two were done speaking we were blindfolded (where did they get the cloth in the first place!?). "WHAT THE HELL?!" Serena yelled, seeing as we totally missed out on the whole conversation that had happened. I was zoned out thinking about Aragorn and Serena was half asleep. We're pathetic aren't we?

"Why are we blindfolded?" I asked extremely confused.

"SERIOUSLY!" Serena added.

"Were you not listening?" I heard Legolas ask.

"Uh no." I answered.

I think I heard Aragorn laugh once but it was hard to tell.

"We will go blindfolded into Lórien because Gimli must be blindfolded." Boromir said.

"Well that's dumb, it's not our fault Gimli's a dwarf." Serena said.

"Lass…" Gimli warned.

"What? Just speaking my mind here." Serena said innocently enough.

"Look where that's gotten you genius." I snapped.

I could feel her glare at the back of my head as, who I guess was one of the elves because they didn't smell so bad, and they were the only ones who could see at the moment, led us through Lothlórien.

A few hours of me and Serena snapping at each other Haldir said that we could be un-blindfolded.

"Light!" I said excitedly as my blindfold was untied. I heard several people snigger at my outburst. "Thanks guys." I said sarcastically.

"Sure thing, bitch." Serena added.

"Quiet Serena, anyway I need to talk to you."

"Serena, you are so profane." Boromir stated simply.

She just smiled. "Whatever. And we can talk later Nicole."

After about another hour of walking Serena shrank to the back with me. "What is it?" She asked.

"The hobbits are really sad and I'm scared that because we're here Gandalf died. So I feel guilty."

She looked deep in thought. "How do you propose to de-emo them?"

"You're the creative one!"

"A song--"

"That's it! We sing them a song!"

"I was going to say won't work but okay, what song?"

"How about a Broadway one seeing as that's the only thing we can sing. I'm pretty sure they think our Lady GaGa and Christina Aguilera songs are horrid."

She shrugged. "I was thinking from 'the Sound of Music' but your call."

"You and I can belt out songs from 'Funny Girl' pretty well considering I spent weeks trying to get 'Don't Rain on my Parade' right."

"Yeah, I can't hold the last note though so that's all you baby."

I grinned widely. I had spent so long getting that solo down to a science but I didn't quite make the cut because that's when our teacher started to hate me. "Awesome. So we sing it as a duet until that last note?"

"Yeah, we do it enough anyway so when they recast it you can get the lead. We won't have to worry about messing up too bad either because they don't even know the song."

"Good point!" I exclaimed.

I was giddy with excitement to get to Lórien. Not because of our baths (though that's nice). But because I was going to sing my all time favorite song. It would make me feel good again to sing Broadway with Serena like back in New York.

After climbing many stairs we arrived in what looked like a throne room. My legs burned after that long climb up the stairway to freaking heaven. I almost just collapsed on the ground. First running, the we were blindfolded THEN we had to climb up the longest SPIRAL staircase that ever existed. This day was not good. I didn't even think I have the lungs to sing for anyone anymore.

I let out of string of curses and Serena quickly put a hand over my mouth. Then I remembered Lothlórien. Of course, Galadriel and Celeborn.

Galadriel gave me an odd look. Then I heard a very creepy voice in my head. _Welcome Nicole, you are safe in Lórien. I hope that you have found Middle-earth to be to your liking._I jumped and let out a yelp. Then I remembered Galadriel read minds and communicated when she read your mind.

Everyone gave me a funny look, but Galadriel looked amused. _I thought you knew me._

_I do, but I have forgotten what's in the story, I only remember it after it happens. So yeah. _I thought back.

_I see._

Finally we were dismissed to an area where there were several tents set up.

Serena and I raced into ours. The tent was spacious and had two beds each with some clothes and bath stuff on them. I raced and grabbed the bath stuff and clothes and asked one of the elleths who were walking around where the baths were. She pointed Serena and I in the right direction and we sprinted by the guys tent and toward the baths.

Once we were there I practically ripped off my clothes and did a cannon ball much to the displeasure of the other elleths in the bath. Serena was a bit less vulgar, she just walked into the bath casually and then proceeded to take a nap in the warm water.

I grabbed some soap near by and scrubbed myself until I was pink. Man I had thought I got somewhat of a tan but no that was just dirt my friends. I was still my pale self.

Once I was drying myself off Serena had just started washing her hair. "Do you think the have shampoo that will keep my highlights intact?" She asked.

"Um, I think you may want to cut your hair. Your highlights are at your shoulders." I said. Her hair looked a little off because it was so layered and now it was to long and beginning to get wavy.

She sighed. "Okay I guess I can do that later." she said simply and continued to scrub the grime out of her hair.

I waited for her for awhile and when she was done I was in for a shocker. She no longer had black hair but her hair had turned into a strawberry blonde. I stifled a shriek.

The soap that we were given must have washed everything that wasn't your skin or dirt out, including Serena's hair dye.

"What's wrong?" She asked, the look on my face must have been weird.

"Uh…uh…nothing! Come on, you have a really pretty dress here." I replied changing the subject quickly.

"NO! A DRESS!" She hollered in what seemed to be pain. I'm pretty sure all of Lórien herd her.

"Calm down! It's a pretty blue, it matches your eyes, now come on we need to sing for the hobbits. Get dressed I'll meet you back at the guys tent."

"Fine…" She replied as I ran to the tents.

As soon as I made it to the tent I gathered everyone around me. "Okay, Serena is going to look very different when she gets back here so I don't want to react. At all. Please. She will kill someone if she knows what happened. Oh and she'll be wearing a dress like me."

Everyone raised their eyebrows. "What happened?" Pippin asked and then Serena walked in. All of their jaws dropped.

"What? Is it the dress?" My jaw dropped too. The bitch got a tan! What kind of world is this?!

"Uh yeah, I told you it brought out your eyes!" I said quickly.

"You're blonde!" Pippin exclaimed.

She stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened considerably. She muttered a string of curses. "What did you say?" She said infuriated.

All eyes were on Pippin. Gimli just shook his head. "Um, we have a surprise for you guys! Me and Serena are going to sing you a Broadway song to lighten the mood a little! Come on Serena." I said and grabbed her arm before she went and hid in embarrassment.

"NO! I CAN FEEL MY BRAIN FALLING OUT OF MY HEAD!" She yelled.

"BLONDE'S AREN'T DUMB! GET OVER IT!" I yelled back.

"ALL FORM OF INTELLIGENCE IS GONE!" She screamed in mass hysteria.

"Legolas is blond and he's not dumb!"

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE COMPARED TO LEGOLAS OF ALL PEOPLE!!"

"Did she just say I'm dumb?" I heard Legolas ask Aragorn.

"Shut up Legolas, you just proved her point." I snapped.

"Come now Serena, blonde's are not stupid. I'm blond." Boromir tried to calm her down.

"Stop proving her point people!" I yelled.

"Why do you keep on calling us dumb?" Pippin asked.

"It's not my belief that your dumb, it's hers."

Pippin nodded his head. "Hey, wait!"

I smacked my forehead. "I love you Pippin but you are the classic example of a dumb blond. I take that back Legolas is. He's got the whole bleach blond thing going on."

Gimli was on the floor laughing at the moment and I could tell Aragorn was trying not to laugh. "Could you stop insulting us now and sing us that song?" Legolas snapped.

"I would but unfortunately Serena is catatonic at this point." I pointed at Serena curled into a ball on the floor.

"I'm not dumb, I'm not dumb…" She chanted to herself.

"You look fine as a blonde." Boromir said trying to comfort her. Key word trying.

"SHUT UP!" Serena screamed at him.

"Serena are we going to sing our song or not? Get over it, you're blonde, like most of us here except Gimli, Aragorn and Frodo. Everyone else is strawberry blond or bleach blond, now you aren't a freak like those three." I tried to comfort her.

Everyone was laughing except the three I mentioned. She just stared at me but I think it was finally getting to her. "Fine I'll sing, but only because I love you." She said.

"YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME! OH MY GOD! Gentlemen! We have made Serena Anasetti capable of FEELINGS!" I gasped.

"Sarcasm."

"So you don't love me?"

"No."

I must have looked terribly crestfallen because Serena started laughing at me. "I don't think I'm in the mood to sing the best song on Earth now." I snapped.

"Aw come on!"

"Shut up dumb blonde!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" She yelled, I stuck my tongue at her. "YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!"

Aragorn stepped between us. "Would you just sing if you're going to?!"

I sighed and got up. "We have a little dance for this so let's go outside." I walked out of the tent with the rest of the guys following me.

We inhaled at the same time and began to sing.

_Don't tell me not to live,_

_Just sit and putter, life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter _

_don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!_

_Don't tell me not to fly--I've simply got to _

_if someone takes a spill, It's me and not you!_

_Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade!_

_I'll march my band out,_

_I'll beat my drum,_

_And if I'm fanned out,_

_Your turn at bat, least I didn't fake it, hat, sir, _

_I guess I didn't make it!_

_But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection,_

_Or freckle on the nose of life's complexion,_

_The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,_

_I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, only can die once, right, sir?_

_Ooh, life is juicy, juicy , and you see I gotta have my bite, sir!_

_Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a "comer,"_

_I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer!_

_don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!_

_I'm gonna live and live now, get what I want--I know how, one roll for the whole shebang,_

_One throw, that bell will go clang,_

_Eye on the target--and wham--_

_One shot, one gunshot, and BAM--_

_Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!_

_I'll march my band out,_

_I will beat my drum,_

_And if I'm fanned out,_

_Your turn at bat, sir,_

_At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir, _

_I guess I didn't make it _

_get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a "comer,"_

_I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer!_

_Nobody, no, nobody is gonna rain on my parade! _

I gasped for air after belting out the last note, you were NOT allowed to take a breath between the syllables pa-rade. Serena would proceed to slap me every time I did during practice.

In fact I was rather surprised that after the second line she stopped singing completely and let me have my solo. It was an odd feeling singing that song alone again. I almost stopped.

I looked around me and everyone was gawking, including a couple of elves who happened to be walking by, which made me proud. Suddenly the hobbits broke into applause, the rest of the company following their lead. I smiled.

Serena was already heading off somewhere, probably to look at her hair.

I was totally off guard when the hobbits attacked me in a hug. "It's funny for one so small to be able to hold that note." I heard Legolas say. "You're pretty good for a mortal."

I grinned. "Thanks. You totally just ruined my moment. I actually thought I impressed an elf."

He smirked. "You were impressive. For a mortal."

"Quiet Legolas, no one likes you anyway."

I head Gimli chuckle as I turned to my tent to take a nap.

**A/N: Wow, I am so proud, six chapters! It warms the cackles of my heart =D! Anyways reviews are nice *hint hint* and they help us update faster too! They make us feel like someone out there is actually READING this and wants us to update! By the way, I know singing is a big MS thingy BUT they are afterall Broadyway students so yes they have to sing to survive in Broadway. Anyway please review:)**

**Love and Peace!**

**Lauren and Marieke**

**Press the pretty button!**


	7. The Epitome of Drama

**DISCLAIMER: **

WE DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR THE SOUND OF MUSIC! Oh what we could do if we did...we could get new laptops!

* * *

Walking through Lórien without any idea were I was going probably wasn't a good idea on my part, and depicting my horrible sense of direction, I was pretty much screwed. Damn. It. All.

You may be wondering why I dyed my hair black in the first place. Well, for your information, I was pale. Like, whiter than newly fallen snow in Antarctica (because stupid New York might as well be toxic waste). But now, miraculously, I'm tan. And blonde. And short (still), but nevertheless, I can't dye my hair back to it's normality of blackness. Something in the soap of the elves is evil and full of hatred. It must be designed to pull anything unnatural from your hair, which was just unfair. UNFAIR AND CRUEL.

I sat down when I found a random stream, watching the water trip over the rocks in its way.

Waaait. Did I just quote the Sound Of Music? God, I miss New York. Just for old times sake I suppose…

_The hills are alive with the sound of music_

_With songs they have sung for a thousand years_

_The hills fill my heart with the sound of music_

_My heart wants to sing every song it hears_

_My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise from the lake to the trees_

_My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies from a church on a breeze_

_To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over stones on its way_

_To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray_

_I go to the hills when my heart is lonely_

_I know I will hear what I've heard before_

_My heart will be blessed with the sound of music_

_And I'll sing once more…_

"Talented aren't we?"

"AHHH!" I jumped five feet in the air and whirled around to find Boromir leaning against a tree nonchalantly.

"Jesús Cristo child!"

"Did you just call me a child? And who is Jesús Cristo?"

I laughed nervously; glad my outburst had changed the topic a bit. "A habit. I used to have to baby-sit kids around the neighborhood, so I just about call everyone 'child', and Jesús Cristo is…like your Eru?"

"I see. He is your God?"

"You could say that…" Awkward…

He stood in silence for a minute, and then he started walking toward me. "You sang very well."

Damn.

"Nah, Nicole's more of the singer, but I suppose. When you're in Broadway, you sing well or you're screwed." I rolled my eyes at Nicole's idea of Broadway. That's what she told me when we first roomed together. Of course, she was gentler than I.

Speaking of, I've pretty much been a bump on a freaking log since I came here. Never in my life have I been so useless. Time for an intervention for myself.

"You know…I could use your help with something…"

An eyebrow rose. "What may that be?"

Crap. I forget sometimes that he can be a sexist bastard. Time to use my manipulation skills. "You have to promise me that you'll do it no matter what it is."

"What? You're acting like a child!"

Pouting, I got another idea. "Fine, I'll ask Aragorn. He's bound to do it for me." Shrugging, I started to walk off, making sure I didn't epically fail by tripping on my dress hem.

"Wait."

My back may have been turned, but I kept my cool. Though my inner chibi was doing the victory dance already. "Yes?"

"I promise."

Haha! Victory is mine!! Nonchalantly, I turned, but I couldn't resist the urge to smirk. "Teach me to sword fight. And not like, one, two, five. I want freaking amazing turns and fancy cut-their-heads-off kind of action."

I loved the look on his face. His eyebrow was twitching, and his mouth was so wide open I could have shoved all four of the hobbits and Gimli in. And possibly Nicole. "Bu-but you're a woman!"

Feigning shock, I looked down just to ruffle his feathers. I gasped as I looked at my chest. "Why yes," I shouted, "I am!" I saw him gaze down for a second, wondering at first why I had looked down. Let's just say realization hit him fast, and he turned his head, but his ears were the color of a summer tomato. Poor guy, I'm just too harsh.

"There is no way…"

Pulling fake tears out of my trick bag of manipulation, I started blubbering like Nicole during Titanic. "But you promised…"

"Okay, fine. Just stop crying…please."

I grinned and wiped my eyes, jumping up. "Okay!"

Staring at me in disbelief again, he muttered something under his breath I couldn't understand. Oh well. I was getting my way, and that was the important thing.

What a brat I am.

"What type of sword would you like to learn? I know of most."

"I suppose short sword. It suits my height."

"Indeed."

"See Boromir, that's the part where you're supposed to say something along the lines of 'Oh no my lady, you are simply long and graceful."

He just shook his head. "You are only one of those, and it is certainly not long."

"Well, at least I still have my grace I suppose."

"Indeed." He ruffled my hair, smiling. Damn him. I am NO CHILD.

I scoffed, and he walked away, saying he would find me a suitable sword from the elves.

"Aren't I supposed to come if it'll be my sword?"

"Who's the expert here?"

"Point taken. Have fun with that."

"Oh, trust me, I will. And by the way," he paused, turning, "blonde really is becoming on you." And with that he walked off, leaving me to wallow in my blondeness that he just had to remind me of.

_Nicole's Point of View_

I brushed my now extremely long hair when Serena walked through our small tent door. "I'm going to learn how to fight!" She exclaimed happily.

"Wha jigga what?" I asked confused.

"I got Boromir to start teaching me!"

"You have that boy wrapped around your finger."

She looked at me incredulously. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know perfectly well what I mean. He is the most sexist person I know and you got him to teach you how to sword fight. There is something going on there Serena. He has done a total one-eighty since you two started getting along."

"What can I say? He's like a cute little Gondorian ring."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah."

"Like, _like_ him?"

"Uh…"

"Well?"

"Like in what context?"

"You know what I mean!"

"I have to go…"

"Where? To go visit your Gondorian ring?"

"No he's getting a sword for me!"

"See! My point exactly."

"Hey I offered to go with him."

"Aha! So you wanted to be with him!" I so had her cornered.

"What! No!"

"Uh-huh sure…"

"SCREW YOU!"

"So you wanted to screw him? It's okay Serena I understand, he's pretty sexy."

"Stay away from him!"

"AHA! YOU JUST ADMITTED IT!" I truly am amazing. I tricked the trickster, ah irony.

"Oh yeah! What about you and Aragorn!"

"What about us?" Shit.

"I heard you two made out in the mines!"

"WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?! IF HE TOLD YOU IMMA KILL HIM!!"

"Wait you did? I totally pulled that out of my ass."

"You've gotta be joking!"

"I may have made that up but I'm not kidding. I've always been a good guesser."

I almost started to cry at that point. Dammit ALL. Why does she have to be such a good guesser?!

_Legolas's Point of View_

I was talking to Estel when I heard raised voices in the girl's tent. I began to listen intently.

"I heard you two made out in the mines!" I heard Serena yell and at that I tuned out of there conversation.

"Aragorn!" I exclaimed interrupting him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I can't believe you took advantage of Nicole like that!"

"What!?"

"I heard you kissed her in the mines!"

"SHE TOLD YOU?!" It was extremely hard to upset Estel but I had done just that.

"Actually—" I began.

"I can't believe she told you! Who else did she tell?!" He was red with fury.

"Aragorn she told no one, I overheard Serena and Nicole's conversation. Well, I suppose that means she told Serena but no one else in the Fellowship."

He calmed down instantly. "She kissed me just so you know…" He muttered.

I burst out laughing. "Are you embarrassed?"

"No! I just don't want anyone thinking I took advantage of her emotional state."

"Have you even talked to her since?"

"No, not really."

I tuned back into Serena and Nicole's conversation. Nicole was crying at this point and Serena sounded hysterical not knowing what to do. Aragorn noticed the distant look on my face. "Are you listening?" I nodded. "Is she upset that we have not talked since we kissed?" He asked.

Of course Boromir walked up the moment Estel said this. "What!? WHO did you kiss?" Boromir asked extremely worried. "Did you kiss Serena?!"

"No! Why would I do that!?" Aragorn protested.

"Just…just making sure…you know to make sure you were okay…because she might kill you for it…or something bad, you know what it was nice talking bye!"

Estel gave him a strange look but shook it off.

I noticed the short sword he was holding but I ignored it.

"Why would he be worried that I kissed Serena of all people? I would be more prepared to kiss you than her."

I laughed. "Serena may be crueler than Morgoth himself, but to kiss me? Come on now Estel."

"I suppose you're right, I am too frightened of her though."

Sighing, I grinned. "So Nicole huh?"

"Legolas…"

"No, I saw it before it came. The fact that you were nearly attached to her when we were scaling Caradhras kind of revealed it to me."

He smiled. "Well I'm glad at least you saw it coming."

_Nicole's Point of View_

Serena's arms were encircling me as I cried my eyes out. "He won't even talk to me!!"

"There…there…I'm sure he's just…intimidated…or something. I'm sure he's never had someone like you in his life like you are…" She sputtered, weakly patting my back.

Hearing heavy footsteps at the door, I started to wipe my eyes, but Serena stopped me. "It's just the Gondorian ring," She whispered to me.

He walked into the tent. He looked a little shocked to find me bawling in Serena's arms. "I seem to be interrupting everyone today…" He muttered.

"We're having a moment can you—" She began but I interrupted her.

"No, no go! I don't want your love life ruined either!" I bawled not thinking at all. "I'll just stay here by myself." I said wiping away tears.

Serena just stared at me incredulously and Boromir turned bright red. "Don't listen to her she's gone crazy." Serena said.

"Is that the whole kissing thing Aragorn and Legolas are talking about?"

Oh. My. GOD. LEGOLAS AND BOROMIR KNEW!! "WHAT?! HE TOLD LEGOLAS AND YOU?!?!"

Boromir looked scared now.

"In that case I will leave! Let's learn how to use that sword!" Serena said standing up quickly.

Boromir nodded his head quickly and grabbed Serena's arm to leave when the prick of an elf, Legolas arrived. "BOROMIR!" He yelled.

"YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHERE IS THAT DAMN RANGER SO I CAN KICK HIS ASS!" I screamed at Legolas infuriated.

"Now Nicole listen—" Legolas began trying to calm me down.

"NO! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU…YOU…YOU BASTARD!"

I saw Serena and Boromir run out of the tent quickly.

I started to sprint out of the tent so I could kick a certain ranger's ass but Legolas grabbed my arm. "Nicole, please. You are acting like a child."

I growled. "Let. Me. Go. NOW."

He got a very scared look on his face and let go.

I stormed over to where Aragorn was napping. I slapped him. He woke up instantly. "Nicole!" He exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, did you forget about me?!" I hissed. "How could I say that when you are going around telling EVERYONE about what happened in the mines?!"

He looked shocked. He quickly looked passed my shoulder and frowned then turned his attention back to me.

"Nicole, please—"

"Oh God! You sound like freaking Legolas now! 'Nicole, please!' Cut the crap Aragorn! What the hell were you thinking?! You kiss me then don't even talk to me, then tell everyone in the Fellowship!"

"I believe you kissed me."

"That was a kiss of pure joy and if I recall you're the one who decided it was a little more than that!"

"Nicole you're making a scene."

"Oh I'm sorry! I mean you have told some people so I think I can tell some now!"

He looked absolutely horrified. "Nicole you're overreacting."

"You're under-reacting!"

"Nicole…"

"Aragorn…" I mocked him.

"Stop acting like a child."

"At least I don't kiss and tell." I snapped. I was furious.

He sighed. "I didn't—"

"Forget it! I don't want to hear excuses. I am so sick and tired of them!" I exclaimed storming off.

_Serena's Point of View_

Running as quickly as I could to try and get away from the Drama Queen and her…drama, I realized in the middle of my full-blown sprint that one; I had no shoes on, two; I still had no idea where the hell I was going, and three; Boromir was probably much farther behind me than I thought. Turning, I saw that my assumption was correct, that the pathway behind me was cleared and I was lost by myself in Lórien. Again. Damn it all.

Sighing, I walked now, being that if I had lost Boromir I had certainly lost Nicole if she had even followed, which, by the looks of it, I doubt she had. Oh joy. Darn Boromir and his stupid assumptions that Nicole was going to blow up. However, she might have…who knows? I may never if I never get out of this freaking pathway and run into someone who has a better sense of direction than me.

Which could pretty much be anyone.

**A/N: Hello!! Sorry it took so long…oh well we updated! And I (Lauren) didn't realize until I posted my last chapter that I didn't do review replies! **Slaps self**. Sorry I was in a hurry to post the last chapter!! Anyway here are my shout outs.**

**Isah Underhill: The girls' reactions are the best part of the story! They are such spazzes that it makes it fun to write about them.**

**Rainbow Music: We have our exams before break actually. I know weird but I'm glad it's like that so we don't have exams over our heads the break. Glad you like Nicole and Serena! We enjoy writing about the pair.**

**Tetraforce: I replied to you already and told you how our cursing is used as a device not something stupid to make our characters look cool. I don't know about the broken arm thing either because that girl I mentioned seemed totally calm. She said she didn't even feel it! It was the weirdest thing, that's why I think people go numb from it because the break she had was about as bad as it could get because I could see her bone!! It was sooo freaky. **

**Whysosiriusblack: Thank you so much! Funny Girl is one of the best movies EVER! The ending is kinda stupid but there is a sequal (Funny Lady). Watch them Barbra Streisand is amazing****. **

**Anyway we love reviews!! **

**Love and Peace!**

**Lauren**


End file.
